Captor's and Ampora's
by Angryanimeperv64
Summary: The Captor's and Ampora's have never really gotten along so well, but what happen's when a Captor meets an Ampora on the beach one lonely and boring day? Read and find out. Yes, horrible summary but story is good, promise! Also might contain some slight OOC-ness. Human!stuck, AU. EriSol, CroTuna, EquiNepe, GamTav, DaveKat, Rufioruss for now.
1. Fun at the beach!

**~ Shiro: Sorry it doesn't have a title yet but the whole thing is still work in progress and please ignore the horrible and possibly confusing beginning...**

**Sylvia: Yeah. Also, thanks for choosing to read this piece of shit XD**

**Shiro: IT'S NOT A PIECE OF SHIT! Anyways, read and enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or absolutely anything of Homestuck. It all belongs to the great Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

This day couldn't get any worse for Sollux Captor, often known as the ultimate hacker by his friends...first Karkat wakes him up at 5 in the fucking morning, and then his computer breaks down...fucking perfect...

"Wweh..I have nothin to do now! Fef's busy and Dads being a asshole. Might as well go to the beach."

Sollux had just gotten off the phone with Terezi and was now heading to the beach where she is with Dave. After all, got nothiing better to do...why not?

"Ahh this is Great! The wwaters so nice today!"

When Sollux gets to the beach, he doesn't see Terezi or Dave at all but does see Eridan. He sighed, thinking he doesn't have nothiing else to lose, so he goes over to him. "Whath up ED?"

Eridan looked up to see Sollux a few feet from him. "Ohh and wwhat do you wwant, Sol?" He said with his weird accent.

"Nothiing, jutht bored and felt liike gettiing out..."

"ohh..wwell then do you wwant to hangout today? Im not askin 'cause I think your awwesome, Fef just busy and I got nothin better to do." he said swimming around in circles.

"Thure, ii gueth." he replies, not really caring, before he goes and sits on a rock that rests on the shore where water reaches but not flowing over.

"Wwhy don't you come in the wwater" He asked "Its a beach you should swim, Sol!"

Sollux sighed. "II really don't feel liike iit today and even iif ii wanted two, ii diidn't briing a pair of thwiimiing trunkth..." he says with a smirk.

Eridan smiled, and proceeded to splash sollux. "There! Noww you can get in!"

He glares at Eridan. "The fuck wath that for?!"

"You should be thankin me! Noww get in! Your already all wet!" Sollux's eye twitches beneath his glasses and stands with an evil grin as he takes off his shirt, leaving his shorts and then his glasses, placing them on his now folded shirt. "Now...you goiing two pay for that one ED!" he yells before diving in after Eridan.

Eridan laughs and he swims away.

Sollux tries to catch up but is way slower than Eridan so he slowly stops. Eridan smirks "Tired already, Sol?"

Sollux glares. "Not even clothe! Juth no poiint iin chathiing thomethiing not worth my tiime..."

"Hmmp! Wwell like I care!" Sollux scowls before swimming towards Eridan. "Hey, ED. I wath jutht kiidiing..."

"Wwell okay..But your still a asshole!"

Sollux grins. "II try!"

Eridan laughs and splashes Sollux.

"Thath iit!" he tackles Eridan in the water.

"Wwoah!"

Sollux grins at Eridan underwater until Eridan pushes him away, then Sollux frowns slightly.

"Soool! That wwas not funny!"

"II wathn't laughiing..." Actually looks at Eridan with concern. "II diidnt hurt you, did you? II wath juth tryiing to make thiith day actually fun..."

"No..I may of just ovver reacted"

He looks away. "II need two go home. II need two make thure my bro hathnt hurt himthelf..." he says quietly and starts swimming back to shore.

"Hey Sol Wwait! If your not busy tommaroww...do you wwanna..hangout?"

"Well, II'm uthually buthy on Friidayth but II can thee iif ii can make iit work out, 'kay?"

Eridan smiled "Okay..see ya"

"Alright, thee ya then maybe!" he says as he put his glasses back on, picks his shirt up leaves the beach, heading home. Sollux quickly makes his way home, hoping his older brother hasnt done anything rash. When he walks in and looks around, not seeing anything messed up. "Miituna! You here bro?"

"Tholluth!" Mituna shouts running to his brother.

Sollux smiles and faces where his brother his coming from. "Hey Miituna!"

"Where were you?!" He asked with a curious look.

"II went to the beach. II diidnt have anythiing elthe two do." Sollux pats Mituna's head with a smile. "Tho, what diid you do whiile II wath out?"

"I wath talking to Kurloth and Tulip online!" He exclaimed

"Yeah? What about?" Leads Mituna into the kitchen them both something to eat.

Mituna smiled "Thakeboarding!"

'II had a feeliing...' he thought with a small chuckle. "Oh? Anything interesting about it?"

"Yeth! And We're gwoing to the thakepark tomorrow!"

"Alright. Juth be careful there, okay? And what tiime?"

"Uhh I Forgot.."

Sollux chuckles before setting a plate of spaghetti in front of Mituna. "Eat up!"

Mituna smiles in delight and starts to eat.

He eats across the table, feeling exhausted from swimming with Eridan.

Mituna jumps up after a couple minutes "DONE!"

Sollux laughs lightly. "Alriight. Put your diisheth iin the thiink, go get cleaned up and then you can do what you want."

Mituna nods and does what he says. He then runs up the stairs.

Sollu shakes his as he stand and walks over to the sink to clean the dishes. Crash! "THOLLUTH!" Mituna shouts!

Sollux instantly stops doing what he was, the dishes crashing into the sink from his hand as he runs up to Mituna's room in a slight panic. He shoves the door open "Miituna, whath wrong?!"

"..I wenth to jump on the bed and fell" He answered from him position on the floor. Sollux sighs in relief its nothing major and walks over to Mituna, kneeling down to him. "Diid you hurt anythiing?"

"Uhh..No, I donth think though"

"Alright..." he breathes out with relief. He stands and holds his hands out to Mituna. "Come on...up"

He Grabs him hand "Thankth!"

Sollux smiles as he pulls Mituna up. "Pleayhe try to be more careful from now on, okay?" he asks while gently patting his brothers head. "Okay!"

"And no more jumpiing on the bed. II don't want you to hurt yourthelf..."

He frowns slightly "Okay..WANNA PLAY GAMETH!?" Sollux chuckle. "Thure bro, let me get uth thome driinkth fiirth" he leaves Mituna to set up the game to get a few drinks. After a few minutes, he walks back into Mituna's room with two glasses of apple juice. "Game ready, 'Tuna?"

"Yeth!" He said excitedly.

"Alright" sets the glasses of apple juice on a stool in between them and picks up the second controller. "Ready when you are"

"Yea!" They continue to play the game for the next 2 hours, with Mituna winning (His brother letting him). Soon enough it became late. Sollux yawns and looks at the clock. "Alriight, iith tiime for bed."

"Otay.." Mituna said tiredly. He stood up to get ready for bed. Sollux shuts the game off for him, turns the light off but turns the bedside lamp on. Mituna comes back out and slips into the bed. Sollux pats his heacd before leaving Mituna's room, leaving the dooe open half way just in case something happened again, and head to his room to get much needed rest.

* * *

**~ Sylvia: Hey, thanks for reading!  
Shiro: Please review so we know if it's good or not please! All reviews are welcome! ~**


	2. Skatepark Trouble and Movie Terror

**~ Shiro: We went ahead and did the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Sylvia: We really do try.**

**Exclaimer: We own nothing of Homestuck sadly. Hussie has all rights. ~**

* * *

Sollux, Mituna and Eridan were currently at the skatepark. They had brought Mituna there so he could meet up with his friends Latula and Kurloz.

"When are they thuppothe to be here?" Sollux asked looking up at Mituna. "In a few minuteth!" Mituna said before leaving on his skateboard. "Be careful pleathe!" he called out to Mituna.

Sollux sighs. "Tho, what do you want two do, ED?"

"Wwell wwhat is there to do? It's not like we can skate". He replies.

"Well, II don't know what we thould do!"

"Tholluth! They're here!" Mituna shouted

Sollux runs towards Mituna to say hi to his friends. "Come on ED!" Eridan follows him.

Sollux walks up to them and nods a greeting to Kurloz who nods back. "How ya been Latula?"

"Hey, Sollux! Been working out some radical move!" She said in a loud voice.

"Liike the uthual. Pleathe watch over hiim." he asked Kurloz who again nods.

Mituna grabs Latulas hand "Come on Tulip! Letth go!" He said urging her to follow him. She giggled "Alright Tuna!"

Kurloz smiles as he follows them and Sollux sighs. "Now what? Thereth nothiing for me two do here..."

~With Tuna!~

"Hey Chief!" Mituna turns around "What do you want Cronuth!?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk, keep your cool!" Cronus told him. Kurloz's eyes narrow at Cronus slightly.

"Jutht go.."Mituna whined out. Cronus just got closer and wrapped his arm around Mitunas shoulders. "And wvhy wvould I do that, huh?"

Kurloz grabs the arm around Mituna and yanks it away, also pulling Cronus away from Mituna, glaring evilly at Cronus.

"Thankth Kurloth.."Mituna said relived. Kurloz nods while still glaring at Cronus, still holing his arm with a tight grip. Just then sollux and eridan walk up to them.

Sollux, seeing Mituna behind Kurloz who has a grip on one of Cronus' arms. "Hey! Why iith Mituna hiiding behiind Kurloth?!"

"Tholluth! Make him leave!" Mituna said pointing at cronus. Sollux walks over and blocks Mituna from Cronus' view. "What diid you do to my brother thiith tiime?!"

"All I wvant was to talk!"

"Well? We're all litheniing..." Before Cronus can say any thing Eridan replies "Oh please, wwe all knoww you nevver just wwanna 'talk' " crossing his arms.

Sollux nods. "Now, what diid you want wiith my brother?" he demands as Kurloz finally releases Cronus' arms but stays put. "Tsk, nothing!" He turns to leave "See ya soon Mituna!"

Kurloz raises and eyebrow. "Thomethiing up, Kurloth?" Sollux asks. Kurloz turns towards and signs to him. "Really? Maybe heth gettiing tiired of you gettiing iin hiith way..." looks away.

"Tholluth are you ready too go?" Mituna asked him. "Are you thure? Diid you have any fun before Cronuth thowed up?" Sollux asked.

"Yeth!" Sollux smiles. "Alriight. Leth go on home. Thankth for keepiing an eye on hiim for me Kurloth." Kurloz nods and Sollux starts to leave with Mituna. "Oh, and ED. We...thould hang out again thometime thoon..."

Eridan smiles "Sure Sol!"

Sollux and Mituna walk all the back to their place, Sollux listening intently to everything his bro said about his day and how he had fun even tho he kept falling of his skateboard. When they got inside, Sollux went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry at all Mituna?"

"YETH!" He shouted "Lets have pizza!"

Sollux laughed. "Alriight. Go do what you want and II'l make my special piizza recipe for ya!"

"Otay!" He exclaimed before running to his room and getting on his laptop. He quickly got on pesterchum.

-pimpinAquatics began trolling radicalBee- (**yes, we thought long and hard for these names! XD**)

PA: Hey Chief!

RB: WH4T D0 Y0U W4N7?

PA: Easy there, Tuna. I just wvanna talk.

RB: 71K3 34RL13R?

RB: 4LR1GHT! A5 L0NG 45 17'5 H0N357!

RB: WH4T 15 17?

PA: I just wvanna see howv you been, wve nevwer get to talk.

RB: UM...G00D, 1 GU355

RB: H0W 480U7 Y0U?

PA: Been real good, Chief!

PA: So Chief, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade sometime tomorrow...that is, if you want to?

RB:00HH..1 GU355 1 can...

RB: 8U7 1 H4V3 70 45K 50LLUX F1R57!

PA: Oh, sure! That's cool, I can wvait.

Sollux walks in the room with a plate of pizza. "Hey bro. Hereth the piizza." he says and stes it next to Mituna. "Who you talkiing to?"

Mituna looks up. "To Cronuth!" he replied grabbing his pizza. Sollux's eyebrows furrow. "Why are you talkiing to hiim?"

"He methaged me firth"

"Well, doeth he need thomethiing?" Sollux asks.

PA: Hey, you still there Chief?

"Me and him are going too the archade tomorrow" he tells Sollux as he types his reply.

RB: Y35, 50LLUX 15 H3R3!

"Your goiing to the arcade wiith hiim ALONE?!" Sollux shouted.

PA: Oh. Well, tell him I said 'hey' if he's still there.

"Yeth and he thayth Hi!" Mituna says.

Sollux sighs. "Are you thure you don't want me to come wiith? And thay hi back for me..."

"Im thure..im not a kid Tholluth."

RB: 50LLUX 541D H1!

'You'll alwayth be a kiid two me...' he thought with a smile before patting his head lightly before heading to leave the room. "Alriight, juth be careful and have fun!" he tells his brother before leaving the room.

PA: Hehe...

RB: 0K4yY 50LLUX 541D 1 C4N G0!

PA: Really? Sweet! So, how about I come by your place around noon and we can walk to the arcade?

RB: 0K4Y!

PA: Cool. See you then Chief!

-pimpinAquatics stopped trolling radicalBee-

~With Sollux~

After some time on the computer and just not being able to get in the mood, he decides to invite Eridan over. Shutting down his computer, he gets up and grabs his cell phone before tapping Eridan's number in and waits.

"Hello~" Eridan's voice is heard. "Hey ED. II wath juth wonderiing iif you wanted two come over, iif your not buthy?" he asked.

"Oh, Sure!" Eridan replies. "'Kay. Gueth II'll thee ya thoon." he says before hanging up.

A half-hour later...-knock-a-knock-

Sollux walks over to the door and opens it. "Hey ED. Come on iin."

Eridan steps inside looking around. "Make youthelf at home but pleathe don't touch my computer..." Sollux says as he closes the door. "Okay sol" Eridan replied.

"Thankth. You want anythiing to driink, ED?" you asks. "Sure..Just not any faygo"

"II don't even have any of that thuff..." Sollux replies as he walks into the kitchen to get apple juice for them both. Eridan waits patiently in the living room, sitting on the couch. Sollux walks back in with the two cups, handing one to Eridan. "Tho...what were you doiing when II called?"

"Wwell I was talkin to Fef but she had to go..And then you called me" He tells him. "Oh, okay. Juth makiing thure II diidn't iinterupt anythiing..." Sollux sighs.

"So...wwanna wwatch a movvie or something?"

"Thur, II don't care. You can piick."

"Wwell wwhat about the Grudge?" he asked Sollux. "Th-thure...go ahead and put iit iin. II'm gonna go check on Miituna real quiick.." he says before getting up and heading up-stairs to check on his brother. Eridan finds the movie and gets everything ready. After a few minutes, Sollux slowly walks back into the room. "Everythiing thet?" he asked. "Yes" Eridan replied.

Sollux nods before sitting on the couch. "Alriight, thart iit up..." he says, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut. "Wwhats wwrong Sol?" He asked "Are you scared?"

"W-What?! No you dumbath! IIth juth a moviie..." Solluc responds immediatly as the movies started. "If you say so.."

Sollux slumps back in the couch as the movie keeps playing, unconsciously tapping his foot on the floor. Eridan sat next to him, a slightly bored expression and a little creeped out. Sollux is trembling slightly as he's trying really hard to sit through the whole thing for the first time.

Eridan wondered if Sollux was gonna be okay...he didn't look as if was enjoying the film. Suddenly the girl jumped in front of the screen, finally cracking Sollux. He screamed really loud before instantly jumping over the back of the couch and hiding behind it with his kness brought up to his chest in fear.

Eridan jumped up and went to sollux, crouching down so he was eye level."Are you okay sol?!" He asked worried. "Turn iit off...pleathe..." Sollux mumbled while trembling. Eridan immediatly turned it off and then pulled Sollux back to the couch. Sollux didn't resist and was still trembling when seated on the couch again, looking away in shame for his reaction.

"You knoww it's okay to get scared..wwe all do" he said pulling Sollux into a hug. Sollux just nods, leaving the conversation at that as he leans into Eridan, not in the mood to yell at him but also because the embrace actually feels comforting. Eridan continues to hold him, rubbing his back "Do you feel any better, Sol?"

"Y-Yeth..." he mumbles out while hiding his slightly flushed face in Eridan's shoulder, glasses going crooked. "That's good..."

A few minutes pass and Sollux speaks up "Uummm...you can let go now..."

"Oh..yeah.." He said before letting him go. Sollux pulled away, looking anywhere but at Eridan. "Thorry about that...II could never watch that movie. It belonged to dad..." he trails off.

"That's okay Sol"

Sollux looks outside and seeing that its dark out now, he sighs. "II need to make thure Miituna iith iin bed. II'm gonna go to bed too, you can thtay the niight iif you want..."

"Okay..Thanks" Eridan replied. "Um...II hope you don't mind thleeping on the couch, thorry."

"Yeah its fine" He said "Goodnight Sol"

"Yeah, niight..." Sollux replied before going up the stairs. He put his brother to bed and went to his own room to hopefully get some sleep. It took longer than usual, for he was subconsciously missing the comfort of Eridan's arms holding him safely.

* * *

**~ Shiro: So...how was it? Please review!**

**Sylvia: Also, sorry for not updating on Noble's Insanity or Cheer Up, Kid, we're really having some trouble with them...~**


End file.
